


Saving The King Of Light

by Naminewitch



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Astrals bashing, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Omen Trailer (Final Fantasy XV), Omen Trailer Noctis Lucis Caelum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 05:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20148592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naminewitch/pseuds/Naminewitch
Summary: Omen Trailer Verse. Ardyn decides to save Omen!Noctis, so he can have his promised salvation.





	Saving The King Of Light

Livid, Ardyn paced back and in forth in his temporary abode in this world of daemons, fire and eternal night. Noctis was supposed to leave Insomnia with his friends, start fulfilling the Prophecy by gathering the Six’s blessings, and then kill himself and Ardyn, thus bringing Accursed salvation he longed for, and banishing the Scourge.

But it didn’t go according to plan. Instead of traveling with friends, prince went to Altissia alone, met that blasted Omen dog, fell under its’ influence, plunged the Eos, and even Oracle’s death (who was killed by Noctis, oh the irony) and his friends’ pleas hadn’t snapped the Chosen One out of it. 

Ardyn would have been satisfied by such turn of the events (an appropriate fate for the descendant of his traitorous brother, even better than the end of the line, and the world that forgotten him) had he not been denied the salvation promised by Bahamut himself _again_, because things didn’t go according to plan, because prince repeated his fate, and now both he and Noctis were abandoned and forgotten by these so-called Gods.

But Ardyn wasn’t going to give up. He was going to save the brat, and have his promised salvation and freedom from this cursed immortality with or without the Astrals, be they damned.

With that decided, Ardyn started planning.


End file.
